Action Figure
by Writer207
Summary: Repeated offenders of the law, caught by a hero or guards at any Mighty Facility, are sentenced to be transformed into an action figure and sold as a rare collectable. (one-shot) T to be safe


**Action Figure**

* * *

Megahertz opened his eyes and he was back in the melting chamber. The villain did not remember it, but the Normos (and Alan) had freed him from this room once before. They saved his life. Yet, Skylar turned back time and went to a point before the three teenagers were locked up in the Mighty Max. indirectly, this means Megahertz wouldn't be rescued this time. He'd become an action figure unless someone else would try and escape, which was highly unlikely.

When he had arrived in the melting chamber and the guards left the immediate area, he knew it would soon happen to him. He did not show fear, though. He was the one and only Megahertz, he was not scared! Yet, as soon as the guards had started the four-minute long procedure, he started to get a little bit scared. Even if he looked cool on the outside, he still was human and afraid to lose his life like this.

Then, the four-minute agony started. Leslie opened his mouth and a familiar sound came out. He barely used it himself, but his victims screamed enough to know what they had gone through. They had begged him to spare their lives. He never did and hurt them. their pain was nothing compared to what he was going through now. Also, Tecton would rescue them and thwart his plan before he could really hurt his victims.

Tecton… what would the hero do without his main villain? Tecton had always been there whenever Megahertz needed to be stopped. And even though he loathed his nemesis, they had a complicated relationship. Would he ever know what happened to him? He'd have to find it out eventually. But how would he find out? Would they tell him or did he have to figure it out by himself? Either way, Tecton would grieve and would not like it at all.

How would he react to the situation once he knew? He'd complain – Megahertz was certain of it. He'd be pissed to know he would have to fight a new nemesis. Wait… would Tecton buy him? Even if he wouldn't, it was nice to know he tried.

Megahertz opened his eyes after two exhausting minutes. He was panting heavily and sat on his knees. The temperature became too high and breathing was getting harder with every passing second. In short, he would black out soon.

He looked up one last time and wondered how they would make his last battle look like. He did not want to end up like Blood Chef, who was only mentioned by the hero he last fought after he had shared the same fate. Hopefully Tecton would tell the comic book writers they had to give him one last chance to shine. And knowing Tecton, it would be quite dramatic. Megahertz would create a great plan with hostages so the hero wouldn't dare to interfere. The plan would backfire and the abandoned power station would fall apart. Tecton's super-speed would allow him to rescue the hostages, but Leslie would be crushed by the falling debris and would be dead. ("Or did he?" as many fans would say.)

A small smile appeared on his lips. Megahertz still thought about everything mentioned, combined with the thought of certain death. He did not fear what was coming – he had been in near-death situations many times and never cared about dying or staying alive, although he had always preferred to live. And now he was ready to face certain death with one last act of defiance: a smile.

The smile faded away. He collapsed on the ground, closed his eyes and sank away in the darkness.

* * *

Kaz walked into the Domain.

It was a sunny day today, and yet he wanted to go to the place where he always would find a second home. Oliver wasn't with him – he was at home and had a cold. His overprotective mother had wanted Oliver to stay at home until he wasn't sneezing anymore. Oliver wanted to go out of the home, but his mother would not allow it. She even stayed at home as well, but she did do her work on the computer in their house.

Kaz looked around and tries to guess if there were any new items. He didn't immediately see anything, but he did continue his way.

He had not expected that a small action figure would grab his attention.

There was nothing special about the little thing, and yet Kaz walked towards it. When he reached it, he knew he was righter: it was just a simple plastic action figure. He already had one at home, but this one intrigued him. he picked up the small doll and took a closer look. He was surprised how accurate this one was made. Everything fit, everything was right. There was a lot of detail in it: the cybernetics at the side of his face were made as if they used a microscope to get the details right – that's how accurate those details were.

Kaz moved his focus to the figure's facial expression. As a collector, he noticed something was different about this one. All other action figures looked either very evil or very neutral. But this Megahertz action figure looked rather peaceful. Sure, a scowl was visible, but Kaz did notice this Megahertz was peaceful. He guessed he'd never know why this Megahertz was peaceful.

He looked at the label this doll was given. It said "limited edition". Kaz looked one last time at the doll, and then walked at the counter of the store. He placed the money on it and then left. He still looked at it as he was walking to Oliver's house.

"Cheer up, Leslie," he said to the action figure, "I know someone who's gonna take very good care of you." That someone Kaz was taking about, was Oliver. His mother wouldn't let him have those 'things' in her house, but Kaz did buy it for him. Oliver might just have a cold, but this limited edition doll could be valuable later (if Oliver decided to sell it for a lot of money).

If Leslie were conscious now, he wished he hadn't been bought by the Normo he disliked most of all.

* * *

**Hey there, guys! Here's another Mighty Med one-shot about what possibly happened when Skylar turned back time in "How the Mighty Med have Fallen". Oliver, Kaz and Alan never got stuck in Mighty Med, never escaped from their cell and never saved their and Megahertz's life. I needed to know what happened to him and I decided to write about it - just digging a little deeper in canon. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Writer207**


End file.
